Waiting for the Sun
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: What if the Fellowship had decided to go along with Frodo to Mordor once they had reached Parth Galen? Focuses mainly on Aragorn and Legolas. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting for the Sun**

**Part One**

**Hi! It's me! I'm back again, with a new story! For all of you who wanted to see a sequel to "Light and Darkness, I'm sorry. I haven't been working on it lately, as no ideas are coming to me. I might come back to it at some later date. I hope this will do for now. **

**A BIG thank-you to all who reviewed my last story! You don't know how good all of your compliments made me feel. **

**This story will probably have three parts, as it switches POV's a bit. It is basically a "What if?" story, the "What if?" being "What if the Fellowship decided to continue on with Frodo after reaching Parth Galen?" There are some lines from the movie in it, and I don't own those, of course. **

**I'll try to post every couple of days. I know I hate being kept waiting. But I still expect reviews, of course! **

**And yes, I realize that my writing switches a bit from movie-style English to modern English. Just some times when I didn't want to think too hard about what to write. Please forgive! And ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lord of the Rings. **

"We should leave now," I said quietly, making sure my companions could not overhear me. I'd been cautious for a good while now, not knowing who I could trust, and now the sense of watchful danger that I had been feeling since leaven the golden forest had increased tenfold. There was only one person I could trust, now, and even him now very far, because I feared the weakness of his kind could consume him at any moment.

"No." he replied, in a tone that brooked no argument, his grey eyes boring into my blue. I was taken aback at the bluntness, but not entirely surprised. Ever since Gandalf fell, he had been more concerned, like the fate of everyone in the Company belonged to him, and if anyone was hurt it would be entirely his fault. It was not a side of him I liked seeing. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," he said matter-of-factly.

I stared at him, shocked now. He must really have been worried about his "position" to blatantly ignore my warning. It just wasn't like him, and I feared that if this was the way he was going to behave when he was running a country, his subjects would not like him very much. I, however, knew what he was really like, and I had to get that side of him back if we were ever to complete our quest.

I had one last idea of how to get him to acknowledge me, but I didn't like admitting that I was frightened, for I feared it would make me look weak. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. I moved closed to him and said, "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near…" moving even closer I whispered in his ear, "I can feel it."

Now THAT certainly got the desired effect. He whipped around to face me, a strange light in his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously.

My kind are slow to anger, but that statement made my blood boil. First he ignored me, but now he didn't believe me? That wasn't at all like him, but I couldn't give up now. I was bordering on frantic, feeling the orcs would arrive any second now. "Have I ever lied to you about a matter this serious, _mellon nin?_" I inquired, lightly touching his shoulder.

He sighed and turned away. "Have you ever lied to me, period?" he asked, and when he turned back, I saw that he was smiling. "You'll have to forgive me, Leggy. Maybe I am taking this a bit far," he admitted sheepishly. Then he abruptly hardened his voice. "But…we _still _leave at nightfall."

Well, there went my hopes again. And I had actually thought that I was getting through to him. "But we have to leave NOW!" I emphasized.

He sighed again and walked away from me. "Estel…" I said warningly, using his Elvish name, but I followed, walking unhurriedly through the wooded glades of Parth Galen, loath that it was winter but still enjoying the warm sun and the carpet of red, brown, orange and purple leaves under my feet.

"They're tired, Legolas. I've been pushing them. They need to rest," he replied then, still with his back to me.

"They can rest on the other side of the lake! Aragorn, heed my warning! If we stay here, something terrible will happen. I feel it to my very core," I shuddered.

"The eastern bank takes us too close to Mordor. Even with my tainted blood, I can feel the evil emanating from there. I refuse to believe you cannot," he stopped and turned back to me.

"I can't lie to you about that, either," I replied. "Yes, I can feel the evil, but it is yet remote. If we cross now, something terrible _may _happen. I do not have the gift of foresight, so I cannot say. However, if we remain here until nightfall, something terrible _will _happen," I explained, hoping with all my heart that he would believe me this time.

To my great relief, he nodded, saying, "When you put it that way, Leggy, I'd have to be the biggest fool in the world to ignore your warning. Alright, then. After all," he put his hand on my shoulder and his tone sobered, "you gave me a similar warning in Moria which I chose to ignore. Had I spoken up, Gandalf might still be with us."

"Now, do not go blaming yourself for that, either," I reprimanded him sharply. "I have an odd feeling Gandalf knew something like that was going to happen, which is why he passed on all of the information about our route to you. In truth, you actually warned him of the danger before we passed Moria's gates, did you not?" I barely waited for his nod before continuing, "So, therefore, it was not your fault at all," I finished, smiling.

He squeezed my shoulder gently and replied, "_Hannon-le, mellon nin. _I feel that a lot of this may have turned out differently had we all just listened a bit more. Well, I'm not taking any chances this time around. If an Elven prince tells me to move, I'll do it without question," he smiled, starting to walk back towards our camp.

I knew he was joking, but I had to rub it in. Grinning evilly, I said, "Well, this prince says that if I beat you back to camp, you'll be doing my chores for a week, so I suggest you run, Human."

I let him win, of course, and he knew it, but I was just glad that the Aragorn of old was back. Dashing into the camp, we must have caused quite a commotion, because Merry, who had been carrying firewood in, looked up and said, "Ah! There you are! Have you seen Frodo?"

I felt rather than saw Aragorn stiffen beside me.

"You mean, he's not here?" Aragorn asked, panic rising in his voice. Oh, somehow his shrewd little mind had placed it at being _his _fault again.

"We thought he'd gone off with you, so we weren't worried," Pippin put in. "Where could he have gone?"

I had been scanning the camp, and I realized suddenly that something was very wrong. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Boromir's shield propped up against a tree, but no sign of the Man himself.

"Aragorn…" I whispered, but he paid me no heed. "Ari!" I said, louder this time, and he turned to me with a bit of a glare. I didn't speak again, merely pointed to the shield, but his eyes widened and he turned back to the others.

"Merry…you can row a boat, right?" he asked, and I looked at him in surprise, wondering what he was getting at.

"Yes, but what good would that do? You don't think he's gone down to the river?" Merry asked.

"No, I don't. But orcs are coming," Aragorn informed them, "and we can't have them following us. I need those three boats across the lake, with our gear in them, if this plan is to work."

"But, Mr. Strider, sir," Sam piped up, "I can't row now boat, and I'm not leaving my Master here for the orcs, if you understand me. I'll go look for him myself if I have to."

"We're not leaving anybody," I broke in, and was confused when Aragorn shot me a grateful look, but I had an idea and I had decided to tell it. "Look, Pip, Gimli, there are no rapids or waves on the lake. Can the two of you each get a boat across?" I asked.

"Sure. I go boating along the Brandywine all the time," Pippin assured me.

Gimli crumbles under his breath for a few moments, but then he looked up and said, "I have a feeling that if I say no, I'll never live it down."

"Good. Head for the eastern shore, and whatever you fo, DON'T COME BACK. We'll look for Frodo and Boromir and meet you on the other side," Aragorn put in.

"But how will you get across without a boat?" Merry asked.

"Don't worry. We'll swim if we have to," I said, trying to sound reassuring. "Now, hurry!" I yelled, as Aragorn and I headed off through the forest.

As we ran, he looked at me and said, "I have to thank you for intervening back there. To tell you the truth, I did not have an actual plan. I was hoping an idea would come to me as I talked.

"Think nothing of it. You would have come up with something, _mellon nin_," I assured him. "But, where do you think Frodo could have gone?" I asked, feeling out with my mind. I could sense the Hobbit, but he wasn't close, and Aragorn was much better at descrying footprints and signs of passage.

"Can you not sense him?" My companion asked.

"I can, but he is not near, and already the woods are forgetting that he ever passed here. A Hobbit that makes no noise leaves little impression on the trees," I replied, as we came to the top of a hill.

Suddenly, the ranger held out his hand and bade me stop, pointing to a trail through the leaves. "Someone slid down the hill here," he mused, "probably a man, by the size of the impression. What say you?"

"Men make even less impression on the woods than Hobbits. They are too common," I replied, scanning the ground, but my eyes lit upon a stray pile of firewood littered on the ground, as if someone had thrown it down in a rage. "However, there are other signs one may read," I pointed, and Aragorn and I started down the hillside.

Abruptly I stopped, standing stock-still, which caused Aragorn to shoot me a sideways glance. Dropping his voice, he whispered, "What is it?"

"Frodo…" I replied in Elvish. "His trail, it just stops. It's like he passed out of this world. But that could only mean…"

"That he put on the Ring." Aragorn finished. "Well, if the slide marks and the firewood weren't enough, this certainly proves that Boromir was here." With that, he turned to continue tracking.

"Aragorn…hold on…" I raised a hand. He turned around, looking at me curiously. "We have to be wary. I do not believe Boromir should continue on with us. If the Ring has this much control over him this far away from Orodruin, I fear to see how much worse it will become the deeper into Mordor we travel.

"Also," I continued, "how do we know nobody else will begin to feel the Ring's influence?"

"We don't." he said quietly, meeting my eyes. "But I can guess, _mellon nin_. And, truthfully, I do not think Elrond could have picked a better Fellowship given a year to think on it then we did on the spur of the moment."

I smiled, knowing the compliment for what it meant, and asked, "But, Ari, how can you be so confident? I mean, I trust you, but any of us could lose it at any time, you know that!"

I must have struck a sour chord, because Aragorn gripped my shoulder, hard, and said fiercely, "I know, Leggy, I do, but as long as we believe in each other, nothing will happen. I won't let it take over you, and I know you'll do the same for me!"

I was a little taken aback by his ferocity, but I knew I didn't have to say anything. After a while, he sighed and said, "But, in answer to your query, Hobbits are naturally peaceful creatures. They care nothing for power; that is why they seem resilient to the Ring.

"Gimli…well, while dwarves _do _have a liking fo gold and jewels, they have seen the disastrous effects of the seven dwarven rings, and I doubt he'll try to take it.

"And as for us, we're both of high lineage, and we know how too much power can affect a person's mind," he shrugged.

"Which leaves Boromir." I pointed out.

"Correct," he affirmed, taking his hand off of my shoulder. "Let's go."

"You know where Frodo is?" I asked him as we started to run.

"No, but I have an idea. He would probably head to the highest point. To Amon Hen!" he commanded, and we took off through the trees.


	2. Part Two

**Waiting for the Sun**

**Part Two**

**Hey! Part two of three is now up! I know says not to talk a lot between chapters, so I'll make this short. Thanks for the reviews, and for the person who is turned off by the nicknames, I'm sorry. It may make more sense if you read my other story "Light and Darkness" first. Well, enjoy! And please review! **

Maybe he was right. Maybe I _had _changed, but I'd had to! I had to be strong, and a leader, if my subjects were to respect me. Or so I'd thought. In truth, I'd never heard him speak so vehemently before, but he _was _a prince, so I suppose he _should _know what makes a good sovereign.

His concerns about the Ring were valid, certainly, and it worried me. Especially about what to do with Boromir when we found him. I'd have to think about it, but, for now, there were more important things to attend to.

We rounded the hill that led up to the old Amon Hen building, and I was relieved when I saw a small figure leaning up against one of the pillars. I started towards him, not realizing that Leggy was hanging back, and my relief turned to wariness and then fear when I realized that the chain around his neck was gone.

"Frodo…" he started at the sound of my voice. "Where is the Ring?" I asked, maybe a little too harshly because he scrambled backwards, shouting, "Stay away!"

"Frodo!" I said commandingly, and he stopped. "I swore to protect you," I reminded him, holding my hands out.

"Can you protect me from yourself?"

That was a fair question, I realized, and I was pondering how to respond when he opened his clenched fist and revealed the Ring. I breathed a sigh of relief and felt Legolas relax behind me.

The Hobbit looked into my eyes then, and asked, "Or would you destroy it?"

I froze, my hand extended. I could feel the Ring, pulling me towards it, and suddenly, out of nowhere, a deep voice, dripping evil and malice, projected into my head.

_Aragorn…_ I kept walking forward, unable to stop. I tried to resist, but the urge was too strong. _Aragorn…_ the voice came again. I found myself kneeling in front of the Halfling, my hand reaching for that innocent-looking golden band. _Elessar…_ I stopped.

No one was supposed to know, besides my adopted family and a few close friends. Nobody would dare call me that, not until the crown of Gondor was on my brow. Well, Leggy might, to spite me, but besides that…

And with that thought, I knew what my decision was to be. I closed Frodo's hand, wrapping both of my hands around his small one. "I will go with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor," I whispered.

"As will I." Legolas came and knelt beside me, putting his hand on top of mine.

"I know." Frodo sounded relieved, I noticed, and he smile at us.

"The others should be across the lake by now. We should…" I stopped abruptly as I felt Legolas stiffen, a deer that senses a hunter is near.

I stood up and drew my sword, hoping Frodo would get the idea. He did, and pulling his sword half out of its sheathe, I saw it glowing blue.

"Go, Frodo!" I shouted, but he stood stock-still, frozen in terror. "Run, find a place to hide in the forest! Run!" With that, the Hobbit scrambled off the hill and down into the glade.

I sighed, thankful that at least the Ring would be safe, hoping that if the worst were to happen, he would have the sense to get across the lake.

"How many?" I asked, relaxing my grip on the hilt of my sword, flexing my fingers.

"Near a hundred. Ari, we can't win." Legolas didn't sound frightened, he was merely stating a fact.

"We don't have to," I replied. "As long as we make them believe there's a threat, they'll retreat. Orcs aren't noted for their intelligence, after all. I need you to go into the woods and shoot from different places to make it look like there's more of us."

He turned to me, his eyes wide. "I'm not leaving you out here alone, Estel. You won't stand a chance!"

"That's why I need you to watch my back. If I fall, take Frodo and get across to the others. Protect the Ring at all costs," I ignored the fact that he was staring at me in shock. "Think of the big picture, _mellon_. I'm one person and I control my fate. The Ring controls the fate of everyone."

"If you die, I die with you," he replied. I knew the meaning was two-fold, but the orcs were almost at the hill, so I had no time to talk.

"Please, Leggy. Do this, for me." I rested my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, surprised to see tears. My friend didn't cry much.

"Alright. But…be careful, _gwador nin_. I couldn't stand to lose you." Then he did something completely unexpected. He hugged me. Not a normal elvish embrace, but an actual hug. I returned it a bit hesitantly, but he pulled away, flashed a quick smile, and darted soundlessly into the trees.

I turned to the opposing orcs, knowing I couldn't look at him again, and, as the first ones crested the hill, I headed into the fray with a cry of "Elendil!"

I was always a methodical fighter, but never more so than in this fight. I blocked out everything else and simply concentrated on the enemy, giving them no opening. Periodically I could hear the whiz and thunk of a well-shot arrow, but I paid that no mind. Soon, though, I began to tire. The tide of orcs seemed endless, and I knew that one small mistake would be my downfall.

Just as I thought I couldn't go on any longer, and a wild slash of my sword, while I connected with something, landed me on the ground, a hand reached down, grasped mine, and pulled me to my feet.

"Leg…" I gasped, holding my chest. "What…did…I…tell…you?"

"You're no king yet, me friend. As of now, I rank you. Besides, you didn't REALLYexpect me to sit back and watch you die when I could save you, did you?" he smiled, clasping my arm and steadying me.

"No, but I expected you to listen to me," I countered, checking myself over for injuries and amazed beyond belief that there were none. "Where are the orcs?" I asked.

"I do not know. They retreated soon after I jumped in, but I cannot say why." he looked confused, and I noticed with a jolt that he was holding his arm, and a red stain was spreading down the sleeve of his tunic.

"Leg, you're hurt!" I cried, trying to get a better look. "What happened?"

He swiftly moved to the side, brushing me off. "It is nothing. Just a scratch."

I glared at him. "Orc blades are often poisoned. I do not want to have to search for an antidote on top of everything else."

He met my gaze, evenly asking, "Do YOU poison you blade, Ari?"

That stopped me, and as he leapt swiftly away to search for unbroken arrows, I thought about the last few second of the battle. That wild, ill-timed slash…I glanced down at my blade, and, sure enough, there was bright red blood on the tip amongst that black orc blood.

"Well?" Legolas came back, his quiver full once again.

"WELL!" I repeated, choking back a laugh, "I'm not going to apologize. I TOLD you to stay out of it, but you didn't listen. You deserved all you got."

He fixed me with a glare, but that only served to make me laugh harder. "Here," I choked, finally getting the better of my mirth. I quickly used my sword to but a strip off the edge of my cloak and bound it around his arm.

"So now what?" he inquired, looking at me. "And _hannon-le_, though a child could have done as much."

" 'It was only a scratch,' " I quipped, gaining a smile from him. "Now, Leggy, we must take advantage. The orcs left, I don't know why, but while there is a lull I must go find Boromir."

"And do what, Ari? How do we know he's even sane? If he tried to take the Ring, how mentally stable can he be?"

"I have an idea. A use for him in his homeland. He will do more good there than with us," I explained.

"Well, he couldn't do much worse," Legolas muttered cryptically.

I sighed. "He's not all bad, Leggy. Just misguided. I think you and he merely got off on the wrong foot." I started down from Amon Hen.

"It wasn't just 'getting off' on the wrong foot, Ari," he ran in front of me, placing a hand on my chest to stop me. "At the council, he insulted both you and Lord Elrond. After that, I talked to him a bit, and we were better. Then, I saved his life in Moria, and he never even thanked me! Once we were in Loríen he seemed to be better again, but then there was that night on the riverbank…"

I looked up then, and he was regarding me with a sad smile. "Yes, I heard. You defended the elves, Ari, and I must offer my gratitude. But back to Boromir. He insulted us, and now he's tried to kill Frodo! How can you trust him at all?"

"Because I know his type. I have met his father, and Boromir seems to take after him," I replied cooly. "Trust me. Go find Frodo and get to the riverbank. I'll meet you there after I've caught up with Boromir."

"You expect me to leave you again? Boromir could attack you, too. You'll need the back-up."

"No, Leggy. Not this time. You're right in thinking that Boromir has no love for you, and you being there could very well make the situation more awkward." I gently removed his hand from my chest and strode past him. "I won't be long," I finished, and set off into the forest.

As it turned out, I did not have far to go. I had barely entered the woods when I noticed a figure leaning against a tree.

"Boromir!" I called, and he glanced up at me. "Are you wounded?" I inquired, running over to him.

"No. The orcs were in such a hurry to retreat that they didn't notice me. But, Aragorn…" he grabbed my shoulder. "I swear I don't know what came over me! I tried to take the Ring! I…I said things I should not have. I…I think it would be best if I did not continue on with you," he trailed off.

I breathed an inward sigh of relief. This make my job a whole lot easier.

"Good, Boromir, because it believe I have another job for you back in Gondor. One that would help us out immensely. I just need the right person to carry it out…" I started.

It appeared I had said the right thing, for he looked a me, a fire kindling in his eyes. "Name it! I'll do anything!" he exclaimed.

"Good. First, you need to go find Théoden of Rohan. Warn him about Saruman, and advise him to ready his army. Next, you need to return to Minas Tirith. Fortify the city and rally your troops. War will come to Gondor swiftly, I fear," I explained.

He opened his mouth to reply, but just then I felt a slight tremor in the ground. The orcs were coming back. "Go now, with speed, and the good will of the Fellowship, son of Gondor," I implored, grabbing his shoulder.

"I shall, and I shall not fail you…my king," he said hesitantly, and darted off through the trees.

"Well, that went better than expected," a voice behind me stated. I turned around, and Legolas and Frodo came out of the forest.

"Do you ever listen to a word I say?" I grinned at the elf.

"The orcs were coming back. I thought…" he started, but I cut him off.

"You think too much, _mellon_. But no matter. We need to get across the lake, and quickly," I reminded them, starting down towards the water.

"How? I thought the boats were gone," Frodo piped up.

"We swim," I said, not relishing the thought. The late February nights were cold, and it would be too risky to light a fire on the eastern bank.

Frodo was looking apprehensive, so I asked him, "You CAN swim, can't you?"

"Yes…but my father and mother drowned, and I've never really had any love for water," he explained.

"That's understandable, Frodo, considering what happened. If you wish, you can climb onto my back and I'll ferry you across," Legolas offered.

"Thank you, Legolas. That would help, but…are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble? I'm…ah…heavier than I look," Frodo grinned sheepishly.

"Look, Frodo, if I can lift _him,_" he pointed at me, "you should be no trouble. But I can demonstrate for you if you want…" he started towards me.

"Legolas…" I started, backing away. "You'd drop me if you tried."

"You have no faith in me, do you?" he replied, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I have great faith in you. Great faith that you'll drop me, that is," I replied sardonically.

"You kill me, Ari. You really do," he sighed, and started towards the river.


	3. Part Three

**Waiting for the Sun**

**Part Three**

My mind was racing. I'd been worried, but to see it from him…suddenly I didn't relish the thought of escorting Master Baggins all the way to Orodruin.

Aragorn had almost taken the Ring. If he fell into darkness…none of us would have a chance. He seemed back to normal, though, so I took it as a temporary slip and hoped he wouldn't weaken again.

Reaching the lake shore, I could hear the clank and clatter of orcs moving behind us.

"Come on, Frodo!" I called, and quickly hoisted the hobbit onto my back. I ran into the water, hearing Frodo gasp as the cold liquid rushed over him. Glad I couldn't feel it, I started swimming, hearing Aragorn beside me.

As we neared the halfway point, I heard a bowstring being released behind me. "Aragorn! Dive!" I shouted, and submerged with a "Hold your breath, Frodo!"

The water was a bluish-green, but remarkable clean. I could see the opposite shore, and I struck out with all the speed I could muster.

When I judged we were outside of range, I surfaced, Frodo sputtering behind me. Aragorn came up beside me just as a volley of arrows landed in the water some ten feet from us.

"What now?" Aragorn looked at me.

I dumped Frodo into his arms and climbed onto him, locking my legs around his neck. Fitting an arrow to my bow, I let fly.

It hit the middle-most orc squarely in the chest, and as he fell, the others stared across the lake in shock and promptly scattered into the forest.

"Nice shot," Frodo commented as I jumped back into the water.

"You could have warned me, though," Aragorn smiled. "Couldn't you have just waited until we were across? I know you can shoot that far."

"Normally, yes. But not with a wet bowstring. I didn't want to chance a long-range attack," I replied, heading for the shore.

"Can't they swim across?" Frodo asked.

"Not with any armour on. They'd sink like stones," Aragorn replied. "No, I don't think they'll be back."

And I was thankful for that. I had enough to worry about.

It was night. Aragorn had volunteered to take the first watch, citing that he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

Frodo had curled up close to the other hobbits in order to stay warm, but Aragorn didn't even have a blanket with him.

I shook my head, wrapped a blanket around my shoulders (not that I was cold, mind you), and picked up another. I could tell he was shivering from where I was standing.

He didn't look up as I sat beside him, merely hid his face in his hands and whispered, "What am I, Legolas?"

I offered him the blanket, and as he put it around him, I said, "Don't let it concern you, _mellon_. It could have happened to anyone. The important thing is that you resisted it."

"Really?" he yawned, pulling the blanket closer.

"Really," I smiled. "Now, get some sleep."

"But I promised I'd take first watch," he murmured, already falling asleep.

A few seconds later, his breathing evened out and I knew he was truly asleep. I wrapped an arm around his waist, letting his head rest against my shoulder so he wouldn't fall over, and I decided not to wake him. As an elf, I could sleep whenever I wanted to.

I looked out at the night, relishing it. The soft calls of owls, the chirping of crickets, and the rustling of deer in the forest behind me, the reflection of the moonlight on the lake, the roar of the falls, the gentle lapping of the water at my feet, and the infinite expanse of stars above me.

Yet, beautiful as the night was, I cherish the morning most. The sun rising over the distant trees, bathing a world of blacks and grays in vibrant colour, and causing the birds to sing. The sudden warmth causing a fine mist to rise off of the water, and, later, that same sun chasing the fog away.

Yes, I thought, it was good to notice the simple things. Especially since they would be few and far between in the coming days. I was just glad I had good friends to face everything with me.

And so I sat, and waited for the sun.

**The End**

**Well, that's the end of another story. Like I said, I don't know when I'll post again. Ideas just aren't flowing right now. Thank you _sooooo_ much to all of the reviewers, your comments are _very _much appreciated. And there are no nicknames in this part, for all of you who seem to be so very opposed to them. Please, please, please send more reviews for the last chapter! The end is the last thing that'll leave an impression, after all! Goodbye, and thank you for reading! **


End file.
